


instant noodles

by quietdays



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, a study??? idk its like a rehash of everything ive ever written, i think this is messy lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdays/pseuds/quietdays
Summary: here's the thing: lee jihoon isn't domestic. but at the same time, he kinda is.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	instant noodles

**Author's Note:**

> im aliveish. unedited and embarrassing pwease dont read thnx.

here's the thing: lee jihoon never thought of himself as a domestic kind of person. 

sure, deep down maybe he'd ache for a hand to hold or a body to hug but that's what pillows are for. he's a busan man through and through, a manly man who doesn't necessarily care for showing emotions. besides, he's very particular about his privacy because being an idol kind of makes a person value being alone when everyday means exposing your entire being for the world. he needs his privacy. domesticity can wait for another time when he's long retired and out of the game and back to the quiet stillness of private life.

but the other thing is: lee jihoon probably is a domestic kind of person.

even though his line of work means baring the deepest part of his soul to the entire world, it's still very lonely. no one takes him at a deeper level, only on the shallow kind of "oh! he's an idol! everything he does must be fake!" level where it makes him just want to scream out that everything he writes is genuine. he thinks about holding hands and writes it down. thinks of a relationship he might never have for a few more years, thinks about its beginning, thinks about the middle and thinks about how he wouldn't want it to ever end and then writes it down. he closes his eyes and thinks about deep warm brown eyes like coffee, a smile that makes him think he's home and hands that fit perfectly against his. he thinks about all of that and writes it down.

lee jihoon likes to think of himself as not domestic but in the end he is very much wrong about himself.

he wants dogs, he wants cats, he wants two kids and a small cozy home with a studio built inside so he wouldn't have to travel away from home. he wants trying to decide which parents' house they'll visit for chuseok and where they'll vacation for when summer comes along. he wants doing laundry with his partner, or them trying out new recipes and ultimately failing so they get delievery for that evening. he wants quiet nights in bed, not doing anything yet but just enjoying each other's companies as they wait for sleep to take them. he wants everything he can't have right now. 

he can't have it. not right now.

but he thinks he has the closest thing he could possibly allow himself to have.

seokmin is all easy grins and warm eyes and a bright voice that waits for him. tastes that fit perfectly with his but at the same time a vocal color that contrasts against his. holding jihoon's hand whenever no one is watching and whenever they're alone. sleeping in each other's beds together, seokmin falling asleep first and jihoon memorizing the way his entire being looks so peaceful. even during the night, where everything is dark, seokmin still shines bright.

seokmin's scent smells like home, and that's why sometimes jihoon can't quite resist borrowing his shirts whenever its laundry day. his hands naturally gravitate towards his face and he's sure he memorized all the nooks and crannies of seokmin's face. 

late night snack runs with each other because they're not mingyu, they can't possibly cook an entire proper meal during the night where everyone is pretending to be asleep lest they burn the entire dorm down, so it's to the nearest convenience store it is. 

"hyung." seokmin grins at him, "i'll cook everything if you'll pay."

"yah," jihoon admonishes him but he's already taking out his wallet to pay for all of the instant noodles and chips and beer they bought. "cheeky brat."

"but you love me!" seokmin says, half as a joke but jihoon just stands there, deep in thought.

it's not... the domestic life jihoon hoped for deep down. it probably wouldn't be the domestic life he wants for a long time and there's no guarantee they'll even get there. but this is enough. seokmin is enough and jihoon is enough and sometimes he feels like he is home. sometimes he thinks about bringing seokmin to his parents in busan for chuseok. sometimes he thinks about living alone with seokmin by his side in a two bedroom apartment, the other bedroom converted into a studio where they can just make songs everyday.

the cvs clerk coughs and jihoon snaps out of his thoughts. he quickly pays for the food they bought and they sit outside of the store, south korea coldness be damned. seokmin prepares the food they bought and within ten minutes they're eating their noodles and drinking their beers.

"you know what," jihoon says, and seokmin looks up at him mid-slurp.

"hm?"

"i do love you." jihoon says. "a lot."

seokmin chokes on his noodles and jihoon laughs. the cold nips at his fingers but his belly is filled with instant noodles and seokmin looks as red as a tomato. he's sure that's not because of the cold.

maybe he'll bring seokmin to busan once chuseok comes along.

**Author's Note:**

> @loonatin


End file.
